


Through thick and thin II

by Littlemoonchild



Series: Pearlmethyst Human!AU [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonchild/pseuds/Littlemoonchild
Summary: Pearl loved sleeping with her girlfriend, but when she tried to snuggle with her, she only found an empty spot on the bed. After a quick research, she found out that Amethyst was not having a midnight snack.





	Through thick and thin II

**Author's Note:**

> This work is on a different timeline than my last one. This is placed somewhere on their first four years of relationship. But it's hurt/comfort Pearlmethyst fluff so it's kind of a second part. Enjoy!  
TW for vomiting, I guess

Pearl loved sleeping with Amethyst. She was soft, warm and her hair provided a good pillow, but when she tried to snuggle her, she found just a cold and empty spot. She opened her eyes to find that she was indeed alone in their bedroom. The clock marked 2:35 a.m. Was her girlfriend having a snack?

She groggily got up and approached the door, only to stop when she heard someone retching and crying. No, not someone. It was clearly Amethyst. She knocked on the bathroom door and silence filled the house. "Darling, are you okay? Do you need something?" She heard the toilet being flushed and heavy footsteps coming to the door.

The sight was heartbreaking. Amethyst was pale, sweaty and visibly shaking. There were tears running down her cheeks and her eyes looked sad, puffy and red. "Sorry for waking you up, babe. My stomach is trying to kill me or something. I'll brush my teeth and go to bed with you". Pearl nodded and left her some intimacy, going to the kitchen to make some tea.

When she returned to the bedroom, Amethyst was curled up and gripping her pillow with all of her strength. Pearl was worried, really worried. "Here, drink it slowly. And take some of these pills, it might help to soothe that stomachache. Did you eat something expired again?" Her girlfriend laughed weakly and did as told, not wanting to hurt anymore. "No, no. I ate the same as you for dinner. I dunno why my tummy hurts so bad. Could you… could ya rub it for me?" The shyness on her voice made Pearl's heart melt and she sat next to her to rub it under her hoodie. 

Amethyst relaxed and stopped shaking. After drinking all the tea, she placed the mug on the floor and kissed Pearl's forehead and nose. "Sorry. My mouth is still probably stinky, but I couldn't help. Thanks, Pearly. You are like the best girlfriend on the universe or galaxy". Pearl smiled warmly and hugged her adorable girlfriend. "I only do what you would do for me anyway. Besides, I'll take any available chance to rub your tummy. Is as soft and jiggly as the rest of you" Amethyst just giggled and blushed, not used to hear that kind of compliments.

The need to throw up was hard to avoid. She carefully detangled herself of her girlfriend's embrace and ran to the bathroom. In an instant, Pearl was beside her holding her hair and rubbing between her shoulder blades. Her actions were soothing, but the fact that she was there made Amethyst tear up. Nobody has ever been there to support her as much as Pearl. 

She rinsed her mouth and washed her face. The pain on her stomach was leaving, at least. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and saw behind her that crazy bed-head Pearl was sporting and the tired features on her face. She felt guilty for having her awake but grateful for her presence. Suddenly, Pearl found herself being hug-attacked by Amethyst and none of them wanted it to end. 

They made their way back to the bed holding hands, not wanting to have the other far away. Adopting prime cuddling position, Pearl resumed rubbing Amethyst's tummy and placed a couple of kisses in her head. In response, Amethyst practically purred and caressed her girlfriend's forearm. "Hey, Pearl? You know that I love you and that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me? Because you are and I don't remind you often" Pearl tightened her grip and kissed her again, not wanting to show how much these words have affected her. "You are something extraordinary, Amethyst. I love you too. Now, time to sleep and see if this stomach of yours is not going to hurt anymore". Amethyst grinned and kissed her hand, drifting off as soon as her head touched the pillow. Sleeping together never felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!💙


End file.
